1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash pads which are placed at various locations within a vehicle to reduce injuries caused when occupants hit interior surfaces of the vehicle during a crash. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of interior crash pads which utilize a honeycomb structure as the principal energy absorbing element.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been and continues to be major effort to develop and design vehicle interiors which protect occupants as much as possible during the extreme forces experienced during crashes. One approach has involved the placement of crash or crush pads at various locations within the vehicle interior. The crash pads are designed to absorb the energy of impact as the occupant contacts the vehicle interior during a crash.
Initial crash pads were made from elastomeric materials, such as rubber, or from foamed plastics. Although these materials provide some protection, they are not particularly efficient and they may release stored energy during impact. This release of stored energy, commonly referred to as "rebound," can actually exacerbate injuries suffered during a crash. In addition, foam products suitable for use as crash pads tend to be bulky. As a result, they are not well-suited for use in vehicle interiors where space is limited. In order to reduce the bulk of foamed plastics, they must be made to high densities. However, such high density foams tend to be difficult to manufacture.
Honeycomb structures have been used in crash pads as an alternative to elastomers and foams. Honeycomb structures are advantageous because they are capable of efficiently absorbing large amounts of energy. One example of a honeycomb-based crash pad is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,721. The crash pad is designed for aircraft interiors and utilizes an aluminum honeycomb as the basic energy absorbing material.
There are a number of different problems which must be taken into account when developing a crash pad for use in vehicle interiors. The pad must provide adequate energy absorption without being so bulky that it intrudes into the vehicle interior. The pad should be light weight. The pad must be capable of being mounted in close proximity to the interior surface of the vehicle shell without causing squeaking, buzzing or rattling. The pad should also be amenable to installation in a wide variety of locations within the vehicle interior. In addition, the pad should be capable of accurate and efficient installation into the vehicle interior in mass production situations such as those present in an automotive assembly line.